Allí junto al río
by RoMary
Summary: Sakura quiere a Yukito. No, Yukito quiere a Touya. Tampoco. Yue quiere a Sakura? Momento... y el chico del río? A quién quiere? A nadie "Es un ególatra" dice Sakura. "Y tú una suicida" Sonríe Shaoran. "No es cierto!" SxS TxE CxY NxY mención; TouyaxYukito. Y lo que vaya saliendo.
1. Decepción amorosa

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen :'( y solo escribo por que si no mi imaginación no me deja concentrarme en nada más por días.

_**Adevertencia:**_ Mención de YukitoxTouya (algo así como shonen ai?) Aun no sé si hacer que sea oficial o no… bueno, eso. Ah, y muchas parejas, pero nada demasiado diferente ^^

Es el segundo fic que publico, más no es el segundo que escribo. Intentaré actualizar todos los días, ya que estoy en vacaciones ^^ Pero no prometo nada! XD

_**SxS**_

_Decepción amorosa_

_(Nada como un tranquilo río, y un apuesto chico que piense equivocadamente)_

El agua del río fluía con total naturalidad. Una naturalidad envidiable. Aún no era muy tarde, el sol apenas comenzaba a ocultarse, cuando se acercó a la orilla y vio su reflejo en el agua.

Desarreglada, sin gracia y fea… ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que tenía oportunidad? Sólo en sus sueños.

Vaciló a la orilla del río; le ardían los ojos y la piel de su rostro estaba un poco enrojecida ¿Cuánto había llorado? ¿Cuánto había corrido? Ni siquiera lo sabía…

Tal vez exageraba, tal vez no era para tanto… pero dolía. Dolía como sólo pocas veces antes había sentido, y no podía evitar sentirse traicionada. Siempre tuvo una ínfima esperanza de que él volteara a verla de manera distinta. Tenía claro que la miraba de forma fraternal, pero siempre creyó que había una chispa distinta cada vez que iba su casa.

Y ahora entendía que no era por ella. Nunca fue por ella.

Sólo escuchaba el correr del agua sobre esa superficie de lamas y minerales. El río la calmaba tanto… se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, le gustaba la sensación de humedad que sentía y le hacía respirar profundamente. Con los ojos cerrados lo sentía aún más, y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapó hasta su mejilla.

"¿Vas a saltar o solo a llorar?" Dijo una voz que no conocía. Sin expresión alguna se giró y vio al chico a unos metros de ella. No lo conocía. Volvió a girarse.

"Quién sabe" Fue todo lo que dijo. Él largó un suspiro.

"Decide rápido; si me voy y saltas cargaré con eso en mi consciencia" Después de eso bostezó, como aburrido. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Quién se creía?

"Sólo vete" Ordenó un poco molesta al extraño.

"Qué egoísta de tu parte, niña" Suspiró "Sea lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza ese río no es la solución"

Se giró a verlo con algo de sorpresa y gracia. Y entonces reparó en que el chico en cuestión, no estaba mal_… nada mal. _Desvió su atención con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

"No tengo planeado saltar y ahogarme, ni nada por el estilo" Aseguró, un poco divertida.

"Pero tú…" El chico pareció avergonzarse "No me culpes; ese rostro en una niña, que parece haber llorado la última semana entera, junto al río, da a uno qué pensar"

"Bueno… no, no soy tan estúpida, si eso crees" Ese comentario le molestó ¿Porqué la trataba como a una niña? Bien podían tener la misma edad.

"No lo dije yo" Respondió con una burlona sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos "Por cierto, avísale a tu cara si de verdad no pensabas saltar. Se ve horrible" No debería haber dicho eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. _Si las miradas mataran…_

"Ya ni siquiera se puede pensar en paz junto al río" Murmuró para estirarse y caminar en dirección al extraño. Le dedicó una rápida mirada al pasar junto a él y al dirigirse a casa. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio.

"Los mocosos de ahora…" Masculló él, y lanzó una roca al agua…

"¿Touya?" Preguntó al quitarse los zapatos y entrar a casa. Llegaba con al menos dos horas de retraso. Al principio no oyó nada, pero un suave murmullo le llegó a lo lejos.

"…gracias por avisar. Llámame si sabes algo" Su hermano estaba en la cocina, junto al teléfono. Sin verla aún, se levantó con rapidez, agarró sus llaves y con una mirada jamás vista por ella caminó hasta la puerta. Donde la vio.

"Sakura" Susurró él. Y supo que notó su extraña mirada decaída. Touya desvió la vista un momento, y más calmado se acercó a ella.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, nunca llegó el reclamo. En su lugar el fuerte brazo de su hermano la rodeó y la atrajo a él, en un abrazo cálido pero algo incómodo. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, logró no derramar ni una de esas lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

Aún no olvidaba lo descubierto esa tarde. Y nunca iba a hacerlo.

"En un rato estará la cena" Habló Touya "Sube y cámbiate el uniforme"

Era cierto, aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Asintió y sonrió a su hermano, quién la miró inseguro por un momento y se giró para ir a la cocina "No tardes, monstruo"

" ¡No soy un monstruo!"

Mientras se cambiaba, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido ese día. Aún tenía la voz de Yukito grabada en su cabeza.

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

Sakura había salido de la escuela esa tarde ilusionada con la idea de visitar a su querido Yukito. El amigo de su hermano había pescado un resfrío hacía unos días y aún seguía en cama. Touya le pidió que le llevara unas cosas de la Universidad.

"_Sakura es como una hermana para mí"_

No estuvo segura si el ruido que escuchó fue de la rama que pisó, o fue el sonido desgarrador de su corazón. Yukito era quién acababa de hablar.

"_Pero Touya es distinto ¿no?"_ Y ese era Yue, su hermano gemelo. El otro guardó silencio.

"_Lo es"_

La bolsa que llevaba, cayó de sus manos y se supo descubierta cuando Yue giró en su dirección. Y se sintió aterrada cuando vio dos pares de orbes doradas mirarla con sorpresa y temor. Al momento en que Yue salía a su encuentro giró y salió corriendo.

¿Touya era distinto? ¿Por qué Yue había dicho eso? ¿Acaso a Yukito…?

Giró sobre sí misma en la cama y hundió su cara en un almohadón. Touya y Yukito era amigos desde la primaria. Así lo conoció ella, y así se había enamorado. Pero nunca había notado nada extraño entre ellos… Nunca.

"Monstruo" Escuchó que decía Touya al entrar a su habitación. Prefirió no responder "Sakura…" Al no recibir respuesta, suspiró.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió como su hermano la cubrió con una manta y, algo insólito, le besó la sien acariciando su cabello.

"Descansa" Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí.

Sakura retuvo un sollozo. Lo sabía, no podía odiar a su hermano. Ni siquiera podía molestarse con él, o con Yukito. No era culpa de ellos que estuviese enamorada de Yukito hacía siete años… Necesitaba dormir.

"¿Estás bien Touya?" La chica sentada en su sala se veía preocupada. Solo asintió "¿Ocurre algo con Sakura?" Miró al chico sentado junto a ella "Es la pequeña hermana de Touya" El otro solo se encogió de hombros.

"Cállate, Nakuru" No necesitaba que ese sujeto supiese que tenía una hermana. Suspiró "Creo que Sakura no estaba bien hace un rato…"

"Los mocosos de hoy en día son desesperantes" Masculló el chico de cabello castaño con molestia. Suficiente tenía con el profesor que le había ordenado hacer aquel trabajo con ese par, y aquella chica de esa tarde.

"Oye, hablas de mi hermana" Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Hablo de los adolescentes en general" Le devolvió la mirada con la misma fiereza.

"Oigan…" Tartamudeó Nakuru, con temor a entrometerse entre ellos.

¿Dónde estaba Yukito cuando se lo necesitaba?

Nada bueno iba a salir de trabajar con Shaoran y Touya esa noche.

**SxS**

Review? :3


	2. Eres madura no llores

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen :'( y solo escribo por que si no mi imaginación no me deja concentrarme en nada más por días.

_**Advertencia:**_ Mención de YukitoxTouya (algo así como shonen ai?) Aun no sé si hacer que sea oficial o no… bueno, eso. Ah, y muchas parejas, pero nada demasiado diferente ^^

_**SxS**_

_Eres madura; no llores_

_(De insectos luminosos, bandas musicales y un chico acosador)_

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Abrió los ojos ante la sensación y por un momento su habitación pareció diferente. Pero no, allí estaba, en la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes.

Se sentó en la cama desorientada. Después de que Touya la había tapado, se había quedado dormida así. Estiró su brazo hasta la mesita de luz y vio su celular.

Hizo una mueca al ver la pantalla; cuatro llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo. Su amiga iba a estar insoportable al día siguiente. Se arrojó una vez más sobre la cama.

Se sentía cansada. ¿Era normal en una situación como la suya? Era la primera vez que se sentía de alguna forma… rechazada. Posiblemente exageraba… pero era verdad.

Con el pijama ya puesto, bajó hasta la cocina. De pequeña cuando no podía dormir o se sentía inquieta, su madre le daba un vaso de leche y le cantaba despacito hasta que se tranquilizaba. Al menos lo hacía las veces que estaba en casa…

Sakura agitó su cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era pensar en sus padres. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta de Touya. Parecía que el chico apenas iba a acostarse, y eso que eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, una fresca brisa llamó su atención. La puerta que daba al patio estaba entre abierta y por allí entraba esa corriente de aire. Fue hasta ella para cerrarla, pero al contrario; la abrió más. Y sonrió.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente salió al patio. Por alguna razón ese jardín que su madre y ella tanto cuidaron hacía años, ahora estaba plagado de luciérnagas, y se veía mágico. Con todas esas lucecitas dando vueltas, Sakura olvidó todo. Solo veía la danza de esas criaturas y ella misma comenzó a girar y girar.

El aire golpeando en su rostro le hizo olvidar a Yukito, olvidar a su hermano, a sus padres. Pero entre esas vueltas y vueltas que dio, vio una figura extraña parada del otro lado del pórtico que daba a la calle.

Paró quedando algo mareada e intentó enfocar la vista.

Sus ojos se abrieron tan o más rápidos que el otro par, cuando ambos se reconocieron. Entonces el chico le mostró una sonrisa ladina.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido…" Escuchó que decía pero no entendió.

"¿Disculpa?" Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, y estaba segura, roja como un tomate. ¿Qué hacía el chico del río pasando justo por fuera de su casa a esa hora?

"Estás demente. Por eso lo del río, y por eso giras como posesa a las cuatro de la madrugada…" Terminó con una sonrisa. Sakura se sintió enrojecer una vez más pero no de vergüenza, de rabia.

"Y tú debes ser un acosador ¿no?" Le dijo con toda la rabia y vergüenza contenidas.

"¿Por estar aquí?" Ella asintió "Créeme niña, es una coincidencia. Una desagradable coincidencia"

"En eso concordamos" Masculló Sakura entre dientes. En algún momento se había acercado y ahora solo los separaba esa alverja de madera y metal.

"Tienes mal carácter ¿verdad?" Preguntó Shaoran esta vez con curiosidad. Sakura se sorprendió; de hecho ella nunca era así. Pero la sola presencia de este chico la sacaba de sus casillas.

"No es de tu incumbencia…" Murmuró. Él la miró fijo por unos segundos, y logró ponerla nerviosa ¿ahora qué le pasaba?

"Oye…" Sakura volvió a mirarlo "¿Estás mejor?"

¿Qué? ¿No que debían seguir insultándose hasta que diera media vuelta y entrara a casa?

"¿Ah?" Él pareció reírse ante el desconcierto de Sakura, quien se carraspeó la voz "Es decir… sí, tampoco es que estaba mal…"

"Claro, si tú lo dices…" La miró de reojo. Esa niña se le hacía graciosa, hacía por lo menos dos muecas distintas por oración.

"Sí, y ni siquiera debería responderte; eres un extraño" Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Un extraño que evitó tu suicidio esta tarde" Shaoran en realidad no expresaba mucho con su rostro, pero su voz disfrutaba el burlarse.

" ¡No iba a saltar!" Respondió con el tono más fuerte de lo que debía. Una mano tapó su boca.

" ¡Shh!" Shaoran miró para ambos lados mientras aún cubría su boca y suspiró. La miró molesto "Qué escandalosa eres"

Sakura estaba aturdida, pero cuando reaccionó lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó varios pasos de él.

"Y tú eres un acosador" Nunca había sido buena para insultar a la gente así que solo se limitó a mirarlo mal. Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Sakura bufó y se giró para volver a entrar a la casa.

"Sea lo que sea…" Se detuvo en seco al escucharlo hablar "lo que haya ocurrido, no debe ser tan grave. Así que no seas de esas chiquillas que se deprimen y lloran por los rincones. Pareces más madura que eso"

Cuando Sakura se giró, Shaoran ya se había ido de allí. Miró el lugar donde había estado desconcertada ¿Eso chico era bipolar o qué? Sin más, entró a la casa. Pero por dentro, ya no se sentía tan mal.

"Yue" Dijo Touya cuando llegó hasta la entrada de la universidad. El de pelo casi platino estaba apoyado en una de las paredes y parecía esperar por él.

"¿Cómo está?" Pregunto con genuina preocupación. Touya sonrió para sí mismo, su sobreprotección para con su hermana ya se la había contagiado a sus amigos.

"Estaba mañana salí antes, así que no la vi… pero sé que estará bien. Sakura es una niña fuerte, lo sabes" El chico asintió, y ahora lo vio con una mirada de disculpa.

"Lamento que esto pasara" Touya apoyó su mano en el hombro de su inexpresivo amigo.

"Tranquilo Yue, fue sin intención" Suspiró "La culpa es mía, si hay que buscar a un culpable"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto…" Refutó el otro molesto por la actitud.

"¡Touya!" Una chillona voz llegó hasta ellos y les hizo dar un escalofrío. De repente una chica de cabello largo y oscuro se colgó del cuello del moreno.

"Nakuru ¡bájate!" Touya se movió de un lado al otro intentando sacársela de encima.

"No, hace mucho que no te veo" Chilló en su cuello. Touya juró que la vena de su frente iba a explotar.

"Nos vimos anoche, Nakuru…" Dijo con tono molesto. Yue observó todo en silencio y sin expresión en su rostro.

"Oh, Yue" Notó por fin al de cabello largo "¿Y Yukito? ¿Aún sigue enfermo?"

"Esta mañana estaba mejor, pero tenía algo que hacer así que llegará para la segunda clase" A Nakuru el tono monocorde de ese chico siempre la ponía nerviosa. Él y Yukito eran como el día y la noche. Ese momento aprovechó Touya para escabullirse lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Querido Touya, no te escapes!" Yue suspiró cansinamente antes de girarse e ir hasta su primera clase.

"Sakura…"Susurró Tomoyo en un tono suave y preocupado. Sakura miraba hacia el suelo con su flequillo tapándole parte de sus ojos, seguramente rojos.

"Tú sabes que es imposible que me enoje con mi hermano, o con el mismo Yukito…"Los ojos de Tomoyo también se aguaron un poco "Ambos son muy importantes para mí"

Lo último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que Tomoyo simplemente la abrazó y permitió que llorara unas últimas lágrimas sobre su hombro. Se hizo un silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de algunos chicos que utilizaban el receso para jugar al fútbol.

"Al menos, ahora si puedes aceptar conocer al amigo de Eriol ¿verdad?" Sakura se separó con prisa de ella y la miró con una mueca divertida y negó con la cabeza "Vamos Sakura ¡Dale una oportunidad!"

"Me da pena Tomoyo" Le dijo con la voz temblorosa y Tomoyo solo se largó a reír.

"Está bien, pero al menos ven conmigo a uno de los ensayos de la banda. Eriol te tiene mucho cariño y hace tiempo que no te ve; por el colegio y los ensayos"

Eriol Hiragizawa era el novio de Tomoyo y estaba en el último año de la secundaria. Tenía una banda, cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, pero sabía que todos pensaban que eran buenos. O al menos que tenían potencial.

"De acuerdo, al próximo que hagan iré, lo prometo" Ambas se sonrieron.

"¡Chicas!" Una muchacha de cabello corto y gafas llego hasta ellas. Con efusividad se largó sobre las dos, y se tambalearon del asiento donde estaban, yendo a parar al césped. Comenzaron a reír, algo adoloridas.

"¡Naoko!" Dijo Sakura entre risas.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó la chica acomodándose las gafas.

¿Por qué tan feliz?" Preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no saben qué día es hoy?" Ambas amigas se miraron confundidas y negaron con la cabeza.

"Oficialmente desde hoy; ¡falta sólo un mes para terminar las clases!"

"Lo que significa la llegada de los exámenes finales, el festival escolar, la excursión de fin de año, la entrega de calificaciones…" Otra chica las interrumpió. Naoko la miró de mala manera.

"Rika, no seas aguafiestas" Le recriminó. Tomoyo y Sakura rieron, y la recién llegada solo se encogió de hombros.

"Solo soy realista, Naoko"

"No, eres una aguafiestas" La de gafas la zarandeó un poco del hombro con falsas lágrimas en la cara. Las demás rieron, y allí entre risas; Sakura descubrió que no dolía tanto como pensaba. Qué extraño.

Bebió de su botella de agua con cansancio. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar con ese ritmo? Entre el entrenamiento, el colegio y los ensayos; no sabía si llegaba a terminar el año. Al menos ya era el último. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y al verlo, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

"Asi que ahora los teléfonos cuentan chistes…" Comento un chico a su lado, y Eriol agrando su sonrisa.

"Los teléfonos no, pero las novias sí Yamazaki" Le guiño un ojo el chico inglés.

"Oh, Chijaru no lo hace" Se lamentó y suspiró. Ambos tenían el uniforme del equipo de básquet y estaban sentados en una orilla del gimnasio.

"Parece que la pequeña Sakura ha estado algo decaída así que la invitó a venir al ensayo y aceptó" Volvió a sonreír. Yamazaki levantó una ceja.

"Espera… ¿tu novia es Tomoyo o esa tal Sakura?" Como respuesta recibió un golpe en el brazo. Yamazaki rió.

"Obvio que es Tomoyo, pero Sakura es una gran amiga. Ya la conocerás, seguramente se llevará muy bien con Chijaru" Se dedicó a escribir una respuesta en el aparato.

Eriol estaba en el último año de secundaria; de hecho un mes más y se graduaba. Pero desde principio de año que entrenaba en el equipo de básquet de la Universidad de Tomoeda; no podía jugar oficialmente con ellos en los partidos, pero sí entrenar… y era genial. Además así consiguió una beca para estudiar allí.

"¿Y por qué suena tan importante esta chica para ustedes?" Yamazaki más allá de bromear, se veía curioso por el tema.

"La conocemos hace mucho, es una gran amiga…"Sabía que había algo más detrás de eso, pero prefirió no insistir. El sonido del silbato del entrenador sonó en todo el gimnasio y ayudó al de cabello negro-azulado a levantarse.

Matemáticas sería para ella siempre tan…_aborrecible_.

No podía cambiar eso; juraba que los números se reían en su cara allí en la pizarra. Además ¿quién dijo que mezclar el alfabeto con los números era buena idea? Estaba loco.

Suspiró por onceava vez en esa clase, y cuando iba a quedarse dormida sobre su cuaderno, un papelito cayó a su lado. Lo agarró y miró a Tomoyo quien le sonrió como siempre.

"_Hablé con Eriol, dijo que justo hoy tiene ensayo con la banda así que… ¿qué dices, vienes? Dijo que los demás miembros no tendrían ningún problema"_

Miró al frente; la profesora estaba explicando vaya a saber cuál ejercicio. ¿Ir o volver a casa? ¿Y si al volver a casa, estaba él…?

"_Iré ¿vamos después de clases?"_

Tendió el papel a su amiga; y ésta con una gran sonrisa solo asintió ante la pregunta. Sería interesante, suponía.

Por lo que Tomoyo le contaba; la banda ensayaba siempre en la casa de la única chica que era miembro. Que sorprendentemente era la baterista. No quedaba lejos, apenas a unos diez minutos del colegio; y además las llevó uno de los autos de su amiga. Tomoyo era la futura heredera de una compañía de juguetes muy famosa y poderosa en el país. Así que tenía varios guardaespaldas tras ella.

Esta chica, parecía que vivía sola. Estudiaba en la universidad de Tomoeda con una beca por música; algo así era lo que quería Tomoyo. Y realmente vivía en una casa, bastante grande por cierto. Sorprendente para una chica que vive sola.

Por alguna razón Sakura estaba nerviosa, demasiado.

Dejó que Tomoyo la guiara hasta la entrada, y la amatista con una sonrisa tranquilizadora tocó el timbre. Esperaron un poco hasta que una voz respondió del otro lado por el intercomunicador.

"Chijaru, soy Tomoyo" Respondió apretando el botón del aparato.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Pasa, pasa" Fue lo que dijo la otra chica abriendo la puerta desde su lugar.

Ambas caminaron dentro del lugar. La casa tenía muebles simples y bonitos; típicos de una chica universitaria. Entonces a lo lejos apareció una chica con el largo cabello en una trenza prolija, como si tuviese práctica en eso.

"Esperamos no molestar" Hizo una inclinación Tomoyo, y Sakura la siguió. Chijaru rió.

"Que formal vienes hoy; Eriol me avisó que venías. Y tú debes ser Sakura ¿cierto?" Sakura se respingó en su lugar y asintió con fuerza "Es un gusto Sakura"

"El gusto es mío" Sonrió la castaña con amabilidad. A Chijaru de inmediato esa chica le cayó bien.

"Vengan estamos en la sala de música"

Las otras dos la siguieron ¿sala de música? ¿Tenía su propia sala de música? Sakura estaba sorprendida.

A medida que se acercaban; se escuchaba el murmullo de un bajo y un teclado comenzando una canción al compás. Antes de entrar, la guitarra se unió y una rasposa y cálida voz inundó sus oídos.

Le encantaba. Esa voz le encantaba; sonaba realmente genial, ni se imaginaba con la batería acompañándolos.

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done__  
__Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run_

Lo primero que vio fue a un chico de cabello corto y negro tocando el bajo con destreza, luego a Eriol en el teclado con una atmosfera increíble alrededor y luego al vocalista…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

_What I've felt, what I've known__  
__Turn the pages, turn the stone__  
__Behind the door, should I open it for you…_

Sin notarlo, la canción ya estaba en el estribillo, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar a ese chico que vestía una remera sin mangas negra, con un collar de plata en el cuello y vaqueros del mismo color que la remera.

Él también la vio, y por un segundo se desconcentró de la letra para retomarla rápidamente. Pero no le quitó la vista de encima mientras cantaba los minutos que duró la canción.

_Never free...__  
__Never me...__  
__'cause you're unforgiven too..._

Y todos dejaron de tocar. Eriol les sonrió a ella y a Tomoyo. El del bajo iba a hablar cuando alguien más lo hizo.

"Y las coincidencias desagradable no acaban…" Dijo el cantante con una sonrisa ladina y voz burlona.

La magia se rompió.

"A mí tampoco me encanta verte ¿sabes? Reafirmo mi concepto de acosador" Shaoran solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, y reprimió una risa.

Tomoyo miró igual de sorprendida a Sakura, y los demás tenían una mirada parecida. La castaña se sonrojó hasta la médula y quiso correr. Era tarde; el chico dejaba su guitarra a un lado y caminaba hacia ellas.

_**SxS**_

_Review? :3_


End file.
